


El último partido

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Quidditch, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Spiritual, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Viktor Krum echa la vista atrás y comprende que el quidditch no es como él lo recuerda.





	El último partido

**El último partido**

* * *

Le estreché la mano al presidente del Comité Internacional de Quidditch por última vez antes de retirarme definitivamente de este gran deporte. No fue el día más feliz de mi vida, pero tampoco el más triste.

Salí del despacho y miré a mi alrededor. En lo alto, en el cielo, pude observar lo que parecía una valla publicitaria anunciando un nuevo crece-vello corporal para hombres. El chico del anuncio no era otro que Ivan Dimitrovich, el mejor golpeador del equipo de Bulgaria.

Eché la vista atrás, cuando apenas contaba con dieciocho años y fui elegido para jugar en el equipo búlgaro. Mi madre me sonrió y mi padre, tras muchos años sin mostrar un solo ápice de emoción hacia mí, me abrazó. Cuando entraba al terreno de juego, sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago que me hacía sentir vivo. Cuando escuchaba a la gente vitorear mi nombre, me llenaba de vida, me venía siempre arriba. Todo era emoción, lucha, diversión, sentimiento hacia los colores de mi patria.

En cambio, ahora no he visto nada de eso. Tan sólo materialismo por todas partes; tiendas repletas de productos sobre cada equipo, gente malgastando dinero en cosas que sólo usarán un día; jugadores que en lo único en lo que piensan es qué equipo le hará la oferta más alta o presumiendo de las mujeres con las que han estado.

Eso sí, me quedo con los buenos momentos que he pasado junto a mi equipo. Gracias a él, he conocido a gente estupenda que vale la pena conocer. Además, si en aquella inauguración no me hubiese atacado aquella mantícora, no hubiese conocido a Ekaterina. Era la enfermera más ruda, terca y con el peor humor que nadie podría imaginar. Por eso mismo la escogieron para tratar mi dolencia; tan buen jugador he sido como mal paciente. Todas las demás rehuían de mí cuando tenían que hacerme las curas, así que era ella la que siempre me las hacía.

Sin ella, yo no sería nadie ahora mismo. Por eso mismo no me arrepentí cuando decidí retirarme definitivamente del quidditch. Ahora sólo lo practicaré en el jardín de casa, con mi familia.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Aclarar que Krum conoció a Ekaterina unos dieciséis años atrás, aproximadamente.


End file.
